


Throw It On The Ground

by theangrywarlock



Series: Series of Remarkably Stupid Events [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/pseuds/theangrywarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We interrupt your daily fic series with a musical interlude. Starring Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw It On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Original song is owned by The Lonely Island. I'm betting everyone and their mother has long since seen the youtube video of it. Song is, of course, Throw It on the Ground.

I was stayin' late in the Musain  
And Combeferre turns to me and shows me the latest treaty.  
Some laws, some words  
Man, I'm not gonna read this!

I threw it on the ground!  
Treaties are a joke!  
I ain't gonna be part of your monarchy!  
Man! Speechify that garbage to another ultra!

I go back to my apartment  
And Marius is there and says, "May I sleep with you?"  
I said, "Man! What do I look like? A charity case?"

I took the mattress and threw it on the ground!  
I don't need his money!  
I'm an adult!  
Please!  
You can't buy me, dreamy fellow!

At the intersection with my so-called chief  
He hands me his book, says it's Rosseau.  
Man, this ain't Rosseau!  
This is a book!

I threw it on the ground!  
What, you think I'm stupid?  
I'm not a part of your system!  
Rosseau's not a book!  
DUH!

Some poser hands me a handkerchief.  
Whatcha want me to do with this? Blow my nose?

Romantic interlude with the ground!  
I threw the entire bench too!  
Welcome to the real world, jackass!

So many things to throw on the ground.  
Like kings, and queens, and guillotines.  
I'm an ADULT!

Some National Guardsmen try to blow me up.  
GROUND!  
Nobody wants your cannon, losers!

Then the Guardsmen got up  
Turned out they had some sappers.  
And they stormed over my barricade.

Fell to the ground  
The Guardsmen didn't let up  
Shootin' my friends over and over.

There was killin' and permittin'.  
Paris was on fire!  
The moral of the story is...

You can't trust the system.

Man!


End file.
